just as important
by djpes
Summary: what happens to stiles as his friends use him and make fun of him he get a eating disorder
1. Chapter 1

stiles woke up with a groan as he rolled over to shut his phone off "man i got stop staying up late to do the research the pack ask me to do it not like they can read or anything"he thought to himself as he got ready to go to school and pushed all the information he had gathered in to his bag and want down stairs to find his dad making pancakes

"hey Stiles want some pancakes"said sheriff Stilinski as he flipped a pancake in the air and almost missed the pan when it came back down

"no dad am going to be late"said Stiles as he rushed out the door and in to his jeep what took a few tries to get start since it was winter and the jeep kept freezing up but finally it came to life and he was on his way to school

it took around ten minutes to reach the school parking lot all the students were wearing hats and gloves or really warm jackets since it was winter turn around to grab his bag when he realized he forgot his lacrosse uniform"crap o well i dont get to play anyway"he said to himself as he put the bag over his shoulder and start to head for his locker to see Scot and the rest of the pack

when he got to his locker he saw Scott,Allison,Lydia and Jackson they were all standing next to Scott locker which was next to his so he walk up to his locker

Scott noticed Stiles coming up to his locker well he didn't see him because he was buys putting books in his locker but he could smell him "Stiles did you do the research last night?"asked Scott

"hi to you two"said Stiles sarcastically as he open his locker

"so did you do the research or not"said Lydia getting inpatient

"yes i did"said Stiles as he pulled out some papers he printed and some he had copied from a book

"yes let get to class"said Lydia as she snatched the papers out of Stiles hands and walk off to class with the others following her

"your welcome"Stiles said to himself as he followed them to class since they were all in the same class together

as Stiles took his seat behind Scott who was buss filtering with Allison Stiles rolled his eyes at them as he pulled out his homework when Jackson come up to his desk "hey Stiles can i copy your homework i forget to do mine?"asked Jackson given a face that told Stiles he didn't have a choice

"yeah sure try and do it your self next time"said Stiles handing Jackson the homework then Scott turn around with his phone in his hand

"guys i got text from Derek we have to meet him that his place after school"said Scott turning back around

"great"said Stiles sarcastically as he tried to concentrate on what ever the teacher was saying

the rest of the day want as it uselessly did up to lunch time Stiles want to the cafeteria he was starving since he skipped breakfast so when he got to the front of the line he grabbed three slices of pizza and want to find where his friends were sitting

He found them at the table at the far way end of cafeteria since it was the lest crowed bit of cafeteria they could get away with talking about werewolf things with out getting caught by anyone

he sat down next to Scott who was having a staring contest with Jackson while Lydia and Allison were looking over the research he had given them to earlier on no one seem to noticed he was there so he was about to pick one of his slices of pizza but as his hands got near pizza two of the slices were snatch away from his tray he look up to see Jackson with both his pizzas in his hand "dude give it back"said Stiles with a surprised look on his face

"am hunger"said Jackson taking a bit out of one pizzas "anyway not like you needed it your getting fat"he add sarcastically with his mouth still full of pizza

"yeah"said Scott grabbing the last slice of pizza away from stiles making everyone burst out laughing

"thanks for the complement"said Stiles sarcastically with a grin but inside he was thinking "am i really fat"

"am going to the bathroom"said Stiles as he got up to go to the nearest bathroom when he he got to it he made sure it was completely empty once he was sure he was alone he closed his eyes and face the mirror and took of his shirt and open his eyes he was completely shocked by he saw he had big chubby cheeks and a double chin and when look that his body he saw huge belly that hang over the his jeans and had huge man boobs he spent 10 minutes pulling the nonexistent fat on his stomach in tell he heard the bell "i will fix this he promised himself as he put on his shirt and headed of to class.

* * *

**hope you like it please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles got in his jeep to go to Derek place he was by him self since Scott was getting a ride from Allison and Jackson and Lydia were going to together so that left him on his own "why do i even go not like they ever need me"he thought to himself as the pulled his jeep out of the parking lot as he drove to Derek place he kept going over all the thing he could do to loss weight

When he got to Derek and saw that all his friends cars were all ready there so he got out of his jeep and want up to the old house which still gave him the creeps he walking inside and to the liven room where everyone was Derek was in the middle of tell the rest something but stop when he noticed Stiles coming in "glad to see you deiced to show up"said Derek given an annoyed look

"what and miss one of your warm welcomes"said Stiles sarcastically as he sat down next to Scott

Derek gave a small growl "as i was saying before Stiles walk in there are new hunters in town called the millers"he said

"why dont we just attack them before they attack us?"asked Jackson with a confused look on his face

"we dont know what weapons they have or how many of them there are"said Derek

"yeah because one of the bullets o most killed Derek"said Scott

"Stiles you have to do research on there family tree to show long there family have been doing this for"said Derek

"but guys i stayed up all night to find the research a give you this morning"said Stiles not looking forward for a whole night of research

"it not like you have any thing better to do any way all you do is research we do most of the work"said Lydia earning nodes from everyone even from Scott

"fine"said Stiles a little hurt that his friends think he only good for doing research that there to lazy to do themselves

"good now get out"said Derek who never let him during a meeting

"fine i will just wait outside"said Stiles as he want out side he waited for about half an hour in tell the others come out of the house he walk up to Scott "hey you want to hang out at my place?"asked Stiles

"no my and Allison got a double date with Lydia and Jackson and plus you could get a head with the research"said Scott getting in to Allison car and drove off not even waiting for a reply from Stiles

"whatever"he said to himself as he got in to his jeep and want home he was surprised to see his dad car outside the house since his dad always work late he got in to see his dad cooking

"hey Stiles want something to eat"asked his dad

"crap i cant eat or i will get fatter he thought to himself "eh no i had something to eat that Scott am going up to my room"said Stiles as he walk up the stairs his stomach growling like a wolf or more like werewolf when he got to his room he slammed his door shut and spent two hours doing push ups and sit ups and after he was finished he start to do his research on the millers

meanwhile the rest of the pack where on there date but Allison seemed to be lost in her thoughts

"hey Allison you ok"asked Scott grabbing her hand

"you i just thinking we been a bit hard on Stiles lately"said Allison

"he fine with it"said Scott

"i hope your right "said Allison as she want back to eating her food

* * *

**please leave reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**

* * *

Stiles woke up his whole body felt like it was on fire he didn't want to move he just want to lay in his bed all day and he could because it was Saturday he was just about to close his eyes again when his phone start to ring he rolled over and grabbed his "hello"said Stiles rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep in his eyes

"yeah it Scott did you do the research on the millers last night?"asked Scott

"you really got to start saying hi and yes did"said Stiles getting up off the bed which made his whole body hurt even more

"good come to my house the rest of pack will be here soon so hurry up"said Scott as he hang up

"bye"Stiles said as he got up and got ready to go to Scott house he was heading for the stairs but as he passed the bathroom something caught his eye he want in side the bathroom he bent down under the sink and pulled out an old scale which look like it had seen better days he placed it down on the floor and step on to the scale and hold his breath and closed his eyes as he waited for the number to stop he finely heard a small beep he open his eyes and looked down the scale read 129 pounds Stiles felt gross seeing how munch he weight he quickly put the scale away and ran down the stairs and out the door not even thinking about eating as he got in to his jeep and drove off

It took about 20 minutes to get to Scott but it felt like for every since his stomach kept growling since he didn't eat anything yesterday and this morning Stiles walking in to the house and in to kitchen were he found Jackson Lydia and Allison sitting that the table while Scott was that the stove making pancakes

"hey tell us what you found out"said Scott as he placed pancakes on his own plate and then to the there three plates not even asking Stiles if he wanted any pancakes

"i found out that the millers family tree goes back to one of the first hunters so there pretty experienced there is five of Mr miller and miss miller they have three kids all in there 20s and they have cousins a couple of states away but am not sure if they are hunters too "said Stiles

"we could take them if there only five of them"said Jackson stuffing a piece of pancake in his mouth

"i dont think that a great idea"said Stiles

"why it not like you do anything anyway"said Allison

Stiles rolled his eyes that them "mr miller was in the army so he got accesses to some really big guns"said Stiles

"a good point"said Allison remembering some of the huge guns her dad had

"maybe we could catch them off guard if they dont know we are the werewolf"said Scott

"no they know its someone that goes to are school i saw them hanging around school on my way here" said Lydia

"guys i got a great idea we could plant some fake evidence tell them the werewolf from a different town or something"said Stiles with a huge grin on his face

"what your idea?"asked Jackson

"you guys know the woods that runs over to the next town and the woods is always muddy and i have a fake wolf paw we could make it look like it coming from the next town that could get rid of them or at least buy us some time"said Stiles with a grin

"that could work but who going to do it "asked Scott

"i vote Stiles "said Jackson

"i vote Stiles"said Allison

"i vote Stile too"said Lydia

"i vote Stiles too"said Scott

the grin on Stiles face dropped off his face "that so unfair"said Stiles

"hey it your idea"said Scott starting to eat his pancakes

"fine"said Stile still unhappy about the idea

later that night Stiles had just finished leaving a trail to the next town over "the werewolf's and hunters are so lazy he thought to himself as he start to jog back to his jeep he was doing it for two reasons the first one was to loss weight the second one was it was creep as hell being all alone in the woods he stop about half way and leaned against a tree "wow i must be really fat i cant jog right no wonder my friends made do this probably thought i need the exercises"he thought to himself as he started to jog back to his jeep it took him 14 minutes in tell got to his Jeep he had sweat pouring down his face as he got in to his jeep and drove off home

when he got home he saw that his dad car wasn't there he was probably working late what was good thing because he wasn't in the mood to lie to him to night where he been he want upstairs to get ready for bed once he was ready he took his pill for his AHAD and sent a text to Scott tell him he had did it and fell in to a restless sleep

* * *

**please leave reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles woke up early and sneak out of his room not wanting to wake up his dad since he had been working late he want in to the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind him to make sure his dad didn't walk in on him and he made sure to lock the window to make sure that no werewolf's drop by they never use the front door "hmm maybe i should look that up on my laptop why werewolf's dont use doors"he thought to himself with a small smile on his face but it drop when he remembered why he was in the bathroom

He bent down under the sink and pulled out the scale an d placed it on the floor and stepped on to the scale and held his breath as he waited for the number for the number to stop it finely stopped on 127 pounds that made Stiles want to cry "i only lost 2 pounds am such a fat fuck up"he thought to him self as he lend on the wall in tell he took control of his emotions he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring he pulled out of his jeans pocket and answered it "hello"said Stiles trying to keep his sadness out of his voice

"hey Stiles it Allison am just calling to tell you the the plan works the millers are moving"said Allison

"hunters are not that smart no offences Allison"said Stiles

"its fine even i know whose hunters are dumb ass"said Allison

"hey you guys want to hang out later?"asked Stiles with hope in his voice

"sorry no me and Scott are studying for a test tomorrow and Lydia dragged Jackson off to do shopping"said Allison smashing Stiles hopes

"fine have fun making out"said Stiles trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice

"Stiles"said Allison Stiles could tell even throw the phone that she was blushing "were just Studying"she added

"yeah think you and Scott have different meaning of the word study"said Stiles with a huge grin on his face

"yeah i guess that truth we always end up making out anyway he here got to go bye"said Allison as she hang up phone

Stiles put his phone back in his pocket when idea come to him he rushed back to his room and grabbed the keys to his jeep and want down stairs as quickly and quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake his dad up as he passed the kitchen his stomach let out a huge growl it was louder than the time Scott howled to get the alpha to the School but he ignored it as he open the front door and get in to his Jeep and drove off

it took him 25 minutes in tell he arrived that his destination the Beacon hills gym he driven passed it all the time but never been in side before as he walk in he saw a line of treadmills and that the other end there were some weights Stiles decided to go for the treadmill so he want in to the changing room and got changed in to shorts and a shirt then he start to run on the treadmill

an hour and a half later Stiles was still run on the treadmill he had sweat dripping down his face and his stomach really hurt he was about to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turn around to see Danny the treadmill was still running so Stiles o most fell but luckily Danny caught him and put him up right

"wow Stiles you ok"asked Danny with concern in his voice and eyes

"yeah am fine"said Stiles as he stepped off the treadmill

"i never seen you in here before"said Danny

"eh i just deiced to workout a bit i just about to leave bye"said Stiles as he want in to the changing room

Danny watched Stiles for a minute there was something wrong with him he could feel it "maybe i should call Jackson and see what going on with Stiles"Danny thought to himself but thought better of it Jackson wasn't really good at that sort of thing anyway there probably nothing wrong with him and with that he started his workout

in the changing room Stiles was in front of the mirror looking that his body pinching every fat roll but stop when he heard some guys come in to the changing he quickly get changed back in to his normal clothes his phone gave a small ring tell him he had a text from Scott it read "Stiles need you to do my and the rest of the packs homework we all got training with Derek"

Stiles Text back "yeah sure" he put the phone back in to his pocket and drove straight home knowing it would take a long time to do his homework pules other four he would have to do

* * *

**please leave a review **


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was waking up by the alarm on his phone tell him it was time to get up for school he rolled over and pushed the covers and start to get ready for school once he was ready he made his way down stairs he was almost that the front door in tell he heard his dad shout "Stiles that breakfast ready"

Stiles tried to think of way out of eating but couldn't think of anything what was rare for him so he just decide to go with "dad am not hunger"said Stiles hoping his dad would believe his lie

"come on Stiles we never spend time together any more"said his dad

Stiles did feel bad that he didn't spend time with his dad well maybe if you count running in to each other that crime scenes but he didn't think that counted "fine"said Stiles as he come over and took a seat that the table

"good"said Dad as he placed three pieces of bacon on Stiles plate

Stiles look that the food trying to deiced to eat it or not he look up from his plate to see his dad given him a worried look on his face Stiles didn't want to add any more stress to his dad since his dad was stressed over some new case so he pick up a piece of bacon with his fork and took a small bite and chewed it slowly but as soon he swallowed it his stomach flooded his guilt but before he could stop himself he eat all three pieces of bacon he felt so fat and grossed "am going to school"said Stiles as he got up from the table and ran to his jeep not wanting his dad to see the tears in his eyes he got in his jeep and drove away crying

5 minutes later Stiles was still driving but the tears were starting to blurry his vision he know he should pull over and wipe his eyes but he just wanted to get to school and get the day over as quickly as he could he was brought out of his thoughts when his jeep hit the back of a car luckily he had his seat belt on but he quickly on clip it and got out he know who car it was it was Miss McCall car "am so sorry"said Stiles as he walk over to her car

"Stiles"said Miss McCall as she got out of her car ready to shout that him but stopped when she saw him he had tear rolling down his face and his eyes were all red and puffy "Stiles are you ok are you hurt"she asked a little worried

"yeah am fine"said Stiles given a small while he wiped away his tears

Miss McCall was going to push the matter but she left alone seeing how upset he was so she deiced to lighting the mood "Stiles this is starting to become a habit of ours"said miss McCall with a smile

"yeah but i got to go to school before am late bye"said Stiles as he want back in to his jeep and drove off to School

Miss McCall shook her head as he drove she will ask her son when she got home what was wrong with Stiles and with that thought she drove off to work

it took Stiles 5 more minutes to reach the school as he pulled in to the parking lot he noticed how his face was wet with tears he wiped away tears and made sure his eyes weren't red anymore he got out of his jeep and made his way to his locker there he found Scott Allison Jackson and Lydia were all standing that Scott locker"hey guys how was training"said Stiles as he grabbed a book from his locker

"it want great did you do the homework ?"asked Scott

"yeah"said Stiles as he pulled out the homework and handed each one to them just then the bell rang

"coming on we better not be late"said Scott as they start to walk to class the class want on in tell the end when the teacher hand out the graded homework everyone got a A plus the teacher gave Scott a weird look since Scott always gets a D in this class but the teacher let it pass and the rest of the day want as it always did up in tell lunch he had a bottle of water while the rest had Pizza it took all his will power not to snatch pizza out of there hands and stuff it in his mouth

"Stiles you not having anything to eat"asked Lydia looking that his empty tray

"am no hunger"said Stiles given a fake smile

"yeah it good you can loss some weight now"said Jackson which caused everyone to laugh Stile just gave a small grin but inside he felt like screaming

* * *

**please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles walked in to his house slamming the door behind him showing his anger as he stomped upstairs he had manged to keep his anger down for the rest of school but known he could let it all out since he was all by himself so he could let all out he was anger with himself for being fat and worthless and threw his bag that the wall when he did that he felt all the anger leave his body Stiles was never been able to stay anger for long it just wasn't in his nature but the self hate was still deep inside him "i need to be skinnier"he said to himself as he got down on the floor and start to do push ups

meanwhile Scott was walking threw the door to his house he had walk home Stiles was supposes to give him a ride after school but when he got to the parking lot Stiles jeep was gone"ass"thought Scott as he want to the stairs but was stopped by his mum

"hey Scott is everything alright with Stiles?"asked Melissa

"yeah everything fine why "said Scott a little confused

"because on my way to work he hit my car but he seemed upset and it look like he had been crying"said Melissa

"but your ok right"asked Scott looking worried for his mum cheeking her off to make sure see wasn't hurt

Melissa was a bit surprised that her son didn't look concerned about his best friend that all "Scott am fine i think you should be worried about Stiles"said Melissa

"no mum he was fine that school today it probably nothing am going to get ready to go out with Allison "said Scott as he rushed up stairs

Melissa shook her head "teenagers"she said to her self as she want to watch tv

back at Stiles house he had just finished doing 400 hundred push ups hr had sweat on his face and his whole body ached he could barely stand up but he manged to make it to his bed and fell to sleep but when stiles open his eyes he was in a dark forest with dead trees what look like they had face what was really creepy he look around try to find out where he was as he turn around he saw four figures coming out of the shadows it was the rest of the pack "hey guys what going on?"asked Stiles

"shut up you fat over-hyper freak"said Allison giving a evil grin to Stiles

"like i would ever go out with you you over sized losers"said Lydia pointing her finger that him

"you will never be as skinny or as handsome as me"said Jackson smiling

"i was just your friend because i felt sorry for you"said Scott

Stiles felt like his heart was being ripped out of chest "why are you saying this"said Stiles

because we all hate you"they all shouted as Scott turn in to a werewolf and jump on Stiles so close that Stiles could see all of Scott huge sharp teeth

"night night"said Scott as he slashed his claws at stiles throat

Stiles shoot up from his bed his face cover in sweat and tears it took couple of seconds in tell he remembered he was in his room "it was just a dream"he said to himself as he tried to calm him self down it took a couple of minutes in tell his breathing slowed down when that was done he laid back down on his bed just staring that the door he never be able to get back to sleep after this

* * *

**please review **


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles heard his alarm not like he need it he never fell back to sleep after his nightmare he got up and start to get ready for school he put on a t shirt and a pair of jeans he walk over to the bathroom and bent down under the sink and pulled out the scale he stepped on to it and waited for the number to stop it finally stop on a 122 pounds Stiles smiled that he had lost 5 more pounds but his smile drop when he look in the mirror but for some reason he look even fatter than before "i just have to work harder" he thought to himself as he exited the bathroom ans want down stairs just as he was about to go threw the front door but he spotted his dad a sleep on the couch with a bag of chips on top of him and a beer bottle in his hand Stiles walk over and took the beer bottle out of his dad hand and placed it on the table and he took the chips off of him and placed them on the table and left for school

it took him 10 minutes to reach the school as he got out his jeep stomach screamed for food but Stiles ignored it and made his way to his locker but was surprised not to see his friends there so he sent Scott a text "where are you guys"it took a couple of minutes in tell he got reply from Scott "me Allison Lydia and Jackson are skipping school to day see you later"that text felt like getting stabbed in the chest they didn't even ask him if he wanted to come he was brought out his thoughts by the bell he made his way to class as he seat that his desk when the teacher come in

"Stiles do you now where Scott Allison Lydia and Jackson are"asked the teacher look over to the empty desks

"haven't seen them"said Stiles as he took out his books

the rest of the day want as it always did but that lunch time it was different he was sitting that the lunch table him and friends always sit at but he was all alone with just a bottle of water "this is so sad"Stiles thought to himself as he took a sip of his water when three of the popular kids come to his table

"they Stiles your friends finally found out how much of a loser you are"said the biggest kid with a evil grin

"no there just skipping school"said Stiles trying not to saw how upset he was

"they probably did it so they wouldn't see your fat ugly face"said the second kid

"hey shut up "said Stiles try to keep his tears in his eyes

"what are you going to do about it fatty"said the third as they walk away laughing

Stiles get up and ran out of the caf and straight to his jeep once he was inside is jeep tears leak out of his eyes as he drove off not caring that he still had two class to go he didn't stop driven in tell he reach his house he ran in side and straight up in to his room and slammed the door behind him he sat down next to the door breathing hard he tried to get all the hurt out of him but it wouldn't go away that when he noticed the knife he put in his bag to protect himself from all the supernatural things that try to kill him almost everyday for some reason he felt his self attracted to the knife he pulled the knife out of his bag "what am i doing"thought Stiles

he had been look that the knife for 5 minutes trying to deiced were to doing or not he deiced just to do it he slid the knife a cross his arm and watch as he blood pour out of the cut Stiles could feel all the self hate drain out of his body and felt better than ever he wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there watching blood but he heard his phone he pick it and Answered it "hello"said Stiles

"hey Stiles it Lydia we all got a meeting that Derek house see you there"said Lydia as she hanged up the phone

Stiles shook his head as he got up and put the kinfe back in his bag then he bent under his bed where he kept a first aid kit he pulled out a banged and rapped it over his cut and clean up the blood on his arm and made his way to his jeep and drove

* * *

**please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles arrived at Derek house everyone cars were all ready there "look like am the last one here again"thought Stiles to himself as he got out of his jeep and want inside the house where he found Allison and Lydia were sitting on the couch while Jackson was leaning on the wall next to the couch Scott and Derek were standing in the middle room it look like they had been arguing so he just sat in the middle of Lydia and Allison just then Scott head snapped up

Hey do you guys smell blood?"asked Scott as he sniffed the air to find out where it was coming from

"yeah i smell it too "said Jackson as he sniffed the air then faced the couch where the three others were sitting maybe one of the girls are on there periods"he add with a huge grin on his face

"Jackson"both the girls shouted they were so loud that Stiles had to cover both his ears as he did that his sleeves rolled down reviling the banged up cut

"Stiles what happened to your arm ?"asked Lydia getting the attention from the other four

"i fell down and cut my arm"said Stiles hoping that they would bevile his lie but he knows there little chance that would happening

"cool be more carefully "said Scott Stiles couldn't believe he got away with lying to werewolf's that made in feel good and a little bit guilty

"ok lets get back business there a new creature out there and it very dangers"said Derek

"how danger is it"asked Scott clearly worried

"from what i can tell from the body a found it poison its pry it looks like it disables the werewolf side of you and leaves you blind so even your human side is defenseless i do not know what it looks like or what it called Stiles we need you to do the research on this thing"said Derek stroking his chin

"yeah sure and with all the deities you gave me it should be easy"said Stiles sarcastically earning a death glare from Derek

"that it for today sooner we find this thing quicker we can kill it "said Derek going up the stairs to do what ever he dose when he alone

everyone left house all going to there homes when Stiles got home he ran straight up to his room he dropped down on his bed and open his laptop and start to go throw web page after web page in tell 2 hours later he came across a web page that had everything that Derek told him about he start to read it "the name of the beast is kasger it as four huge clews that carry poison in the in them what is meant to disable werewolf's powers with one cut but the poison is harmless to humans and anything it kills it store to eat later

Stiles grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Allison "hey Allison found out what it is and i need you and Lydia to meet me where Derek found the body"said Stiles grabbing his keys to his jeep and start to go down stairs

"do you want me to tell the others to meet us"said Allison

"no the poison will affect them but not us meet you there bye"said Stiles as he hang up his phone and got to his jeep and start to drive to meet Allison and Lydia

it took half an hour to get to the place where Derek found the body he saw that the girls were all ready so he got out and walk over to them "hey girls"said Stiles with a small smile

"hey stiles so whats the plan?"asked Allison playing with her crossbow

"eh"said Stiles rubbing back of his neck

"you dont have plan do you"said Lydia

"am working on it "said Stiles as he took in his surrounding he noticed a branch that stuck out from of the trees it look like it could hold a person and it had a clear view off the whole area "Allison get up to that branch you will have a clear shot from up there"said Stiles

"on it"said Allison as she started to clime the tree

Stiles walk over to his jeep and pulled out a very thin rope and walk over to a tree that was that the side Allison tree was and tied it a round the tree and tossed the other end to Lydia "tie that end on the tree on the other side"ordered Stiles

"got it"said Lydia as she took the other end and tied it the other once that was done she want to stand with Stiles who was standing behind the rope "so what now"asked Lydia

"well the thing hunts werewolf's so call my phone"said Stiles Lydia gave him a confused look but did as she was told but she understood when she heard his ring tone of a wolf howling

"smart"said Lydia given a small smile

Stiles was about to reply but was cut off by the kasger bursting out of the bushes in front of them and start to run towards them "wait in tell it close to the rope before running "said Stiles

the kasger get closer and closer once it was close to the rope Stiles and Lydia start to run and the kasger ran after them not noticing the rope in tell it trip over it giving Allison a chance to shoot it she shoot five cross bow arrows two hit the kasger in the head while three hit it in the back kasger let out a horrible screech before going quit Stile and Lydia approach it body carefully

"is it dead"asked Allison as she climbed down the tree

"one more couldn't hurt"said Stiles given the body a little kick to see if it reacted as Allison shot one more arrow that it

"that was a really good plan Stiles "said Allison given a huge smile as she pulled out the arrows from the kasger with black blood dripping down the arrows

"thanks"said Stiles given a grin

"what are we going to do about the body"asked Lydia

"we could call Derek or Scott or Jackson"said Allison

"i dont think that a good idea the poison in it still may affect them"said Stiles

"so what are we going to do ?"asked Allison

"the tree branch you were on we could hid the body up there in tell tomorrow"said Stiles as he pick up one end of the body while the girls took the other side it too a couple of attempt's in tell they finally get on to the branch

"we can pick it up after school"said Stiles as he said good bye to Allison and Lydia and drove off home

* * *

**please review **


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles woke up feeling horrible as he pushed his body off the bed stood up and start to move around his room and start to get ready for school he grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and slip the jeans on which were surprinly loose but Stiles didn't think much of it as he continued to get ready once he was done getting ready he then want in to the bathroom and pulled out the old scale and stood on it waiting for the number to stop it stop on 118 pounds "err this is so frustration"said Stiles slapping himself on the forehead as he stepped off the scale and put it back and started to make his way down stairs his body aching with every step he took but he finally reached the bottom of the stairs and made his way to pass his dad

"Stiles aren't going to eat breakfast"asked his dad

"eh"said Stiles as he turned around to face his dad

"wow you really need to start getting more sleep you starting to get bags under your eyes"said Dad with a worried look on his face

"yeah sure"said Stiles as he grabbed a apple off the table and walkout the door and get in to his jeep and drove off he waited in tell he was far away from his house when he was sure it was safe he throw his apple out the window and continued drive to school when he got there he was surprised to see his friends hang out around Allison car since they always hang around Scott locker "hey guys what going on?"asked Stiles as he got out of his jeep and walk over to them

"we were just tell Scott and Jackson about what happen last night"said Allison

"yeah and can you please explain why Jackson and Scott cant come with us to get the body we cant seem to get in to there thick heads"said Lydia as she walk over to him and grabbed his arm to pull him closer to Allison car but stopped and gave Stiles a puzzled look"Stiles have you lost weight?"asked Lydia

"no why"asked Stiles

"its nothing but your arm dose seem smaller than before"said Lydia given him a concern look

"it nothing now Scott and Jackson you guys cant come with us because we dont know if the poison is still in its system and since it kills everyone it poison we dont know what the side affects of it is or how long it last for "said Stiles

"fine lets just get to class"said Scott clearly not happy about not being able to help Stiles just shook his head and followed his friends inside the school

the rest of the day want as it always did up in tell lunch time when they sat down that there table and start to talk about what happened last night but stopped when Danny sat down next to them not that it was a surprised since Danny sometimes sits with them "hey Stiles aren't you going to eat anything ?"asked Danny as he pointed to Stiles empty tray

"am no hunger"said Stiles hoping that Danny would beivle his lie

"yeah but we got lacrosse practise after lunch we dont want you pass out and end up given the couch a heart attack"said Danny put a piece of pizza on Stiles tray and look up to see Lydia give him a look as to say you noticed something to

"err thank"said Stiles taking a bit out of the pizza he could feel both Lydia and Danny eyes watch him so he eat it as quickly as he could then he got up "am going to the bathroom"said Stiles as he got up and left

once he was in the bathroom he made sure it was empty and start to panic "i need to get the food out of me"he thought then idea come to him he remembered is thing from health class that a girl used to loss weight that the time the thought it was gross but it could help him get the pizza out of him so he bent down over the toilet make sure that the door was locked first then he stuck a finger down throat but nothing happened he tried it two more times but still nothing happened but on the fourth try he could feel the sick rise in this throat and a couple of seconds later the sick was spread all over the toilet "that gross"he thought to himself as he wiped up the mess once he finally clean it up he heard the bell ring so he got up and start to make his way to the filed

lacrosse want like it always dose mostly the couch threatening people who did things wrong with suicide runs but he got throw it after Stiles want in first since he didn't like changing in front of his team-mates he was almost completely change when he got a text he pick it up and read it

Allison"we got a free period want to go get the body"

Stiles text back "sure"as he put all lacrosse stuff in his bag and made his way out of the changing and made his way to the parking lot where he found Allison and Lydia waiting next to his jeep "hey girls ready"said Stiles pulling out his keys and unlocked the jeep doors

"yeah lets going"they both said as they got in to the jeep Stiles just shook his head and start to drive in tell they come to the place where they hid the body it was still on the branch

"ok how we going to get it down"asked Allison looking up that the branch

"i got an idea"said Stiles as he pulled out a rope and tied it to the end of his Jeep "hey Allison pass my your crossbow "asked Stiles

"your sure"said Allison pass him her crossbow wondering what her friend was up to

"thanks"said Stiles as he tied the other end to one of the arrows then passed it back to Allison "shoot it"said Stiles as he got in to his Jeep Allison did as she was told and shoot it then Stiles start to drive that made the body come flying of the branch and hit the floor

"good idea"said Lydia coming over to the body

"thanks"said Stiles as he got out of jeep and over to the body all three had to lit the body in to the Jeep once it was done they drove to Derek and drooped it off

* * *

**please review **


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles park his jeep just as close to Derek house as he could to make it easer to carry the kagres body to the house he got out of the jeep with the girls and they all grabbed a end of the kages body and start to carry it to Derek front door as they got closer to the door Stiles was starting to struggle with the heavy weight of the body he look at the girls to see if they were have the some problem but to his surprise they were doing better than he was "there goes what left of my self-esteem"Stiles thought to himself as they carried the body throw the door and in to the liven room where three very inpatient werewolf's were waiting for them

"put the body on the table "ordered Derek

"yeah sure not like its heavy or anything"said Stiles sarcastically as he and the girls laid the body down on the table

"wow that thing is ugly"said Jackson coming over to the table too examine the body

"Stiles what did you find out about it?"asked Scott turning around from the table to face Stiles

Stiles was a little surprised that Scott asked him since Scott hadn't paid much attention to him lately but he got over it quickly and answered "well it called kagres and to make a long story short it eats werewolf's"said Stiles

"you sure it dead"said Jackson backing away from the body when he heard Stiles say eat werewolf's

"yes am sure Allison shot it like six times but what are we going to do with the body?"asked Stiles wondering why Derek was wanting to body anyway

"i think it would be a good idea to study body we need to know how to avoid the poison if there are more of them we will now how to deal with them now go i want to study it in privet"said Derek as he want up the stairs to do what ever Derek dose when he own his own

the rest of the pack want outside to and all drove off home well excepted Allison and Lydia who were getting a rid back to school with Jackson so they could pick up there cars when they got there both girls got out of the car and said there good byes to Jackson and both got in to there cars Lydia got in to her car and drove but she wasn't going home she was going to Danny house she know he noticed that there was something going on with Stiles too and she was want to get to the bottom of it

10 minutes later Lydia arrived that Danny house she want up and rang the door it she had to wait a couple of seconds in tell Danny open the front "hey Lydia what are you doing here?"asked Danny a little surprised to see her

"can i come in we need to talk"said Lydia

"yeah sure i got nothing better to do"said Danny as he closed and lead her to his bedroom where she sat down on the bed

"i now you noticed there something wrong with Stiles "said Lydia getting straight to the point

"yeah i have do you know what's wrong with him?"asked Danny

"i have no clue that's why i come over so we can find out what's wrong with him"said Lydia

"well lets go over what we know he got skinnier what saying something because he was quit a small guy before and i have seen that he been skipping lunches"said Danny stroking his chin

"i still cant think of what wrong with him"said Lydia

"maybe we should tell Scott and the others"said Danny

"no we need proof that's there something wrong with him for now i think it would be a good idea to keep a close eye on him"said Lydia

"fine but we tell the others if he gets worse "said Danny

"deal"said Lydia

* * *

**please review **


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles woke up his whole body because when he got back from Derek yesterday he spent two hours doing all sorts exercises in his room he was now feeling the affects of it as he pushed his body off the bed as he got off his bed as he stood up the whole room started to spin he had to grab night stand that the side of the bed to keep himself up right it took a couple of minutes for the room to stop spinning "what was that"he said to himself as he let go of the night stand and start to get ready he put on some old jeans and shirt when he was ready he want to the bathroom he pulled out the scale and stepped on to it and waited for the number to stop it finally stopped on a 114 pounds "114 pounds of fat"he thought to himself but he was brought out his thoughts by his phone ringing he pulled it out of his pocket and answered "hello"said Stiles

"hey Stiles its Lydia can you give me a lift to school my car broke down?"asked Lydia

"yeah sure but why cant Jackson pick you up?"asked Stiles as he put away the scale and left the bathroom

"he going to pick up Danny so he wouldn't have much time to pick both of us up"said Lydia

"ok see you in 20"said Stiles as he hang up his phone and put it back in his pocket and want down stairs and straight out throw the front door his dad was working early so he didn't need to pretend to eat breakfast or make up a lie what made him feel a little better as he got in to his Jeep it took a couple of minutes for it to start but it finally did and he was on his way to Lydia house

it took only five minutes to get to Lydia house since they lived pretty close to each other as he drove up to house where he found Lydia waiting in the drive way she didn't waste no time getting in to the Jeep "come on were going to be late"said Lydia

"ok relax"said Stiles as he gave a small smile as he pulled out of the drive and headed towards school Lydia spent the whole rid look that Stiles but try to make it look like she wasn't she had noticed he look paler than normal as Stiles pulled in to the parking lot he turned to Lydia"Lydia are you ok you been quit the whole rid here that thing with peter is it happing again?"asked Stiles with concern in his eyes

"i could say the same to you"she thought but answered with "yeah fine now lets get to class"said Lydia as she and Stiles got out of his Jeep and start to head to class

the rest of the day want as normal now Stiles was sat down that the lunch table with his Friends who all had pizza and he had a empty tray with just a bottle of water since he read that it was supposed to stop you feeling hunger Danny and Lydia both noticed it "they Stiles want a piece of Pizza?"asked Danny

"eh no thanks"said Stiles taking a sip of his water but as he did so his stomach let out a loud growl

"well it looks like your stomach disagree with you on that one"said Danny with a smile as he hand him a piece of pizza from his tray to stiles

Stiles start to panic on the in side but kept a clam face on as he tried to think of way out of it "on Danny i dont want to take your food and leave you hunger"said Stiles hoping that would get him out of eating

"no Stiles its fine not that hunger"said Danny not telling Stiles that he had pick that extra piece of pizza for Stiles

Stiles seeing no way out of it took the piece from Danny and eat it slowly when he was finished he got up a left for the bathroom Lydia bent over to Danny and whispered "go following him"whispered Lydia

"that gay even for me"said Danny with a small smile but Lydia didn't look amused by the joke "fine"said Danny as he got up and want to the bathroom and when he got there the scene shook him to his core because there was Stiles with is finger down his throat "oh my good Stiles "shouted Danny

* * *

**cliff hanger please review **


	12. Chapter 12

Danny shook himself out of the shock and ran over Stiles who was still trying to stick his finger down his throat Danny grabbed Stiles hand and pulled it away from his mouth "what are you doing?"shouted Danny to the still surprised Stiles

"eh nothing "said Stiles as he got up from bending over toilet and was hoping that Danny would buy his lie

"that bullshit and you know it"said Danny in a much calmer voice than before but a little bit of anger was still in his voice

"no it not just back off"shouted Stiles as he tried to get passed Danny but he was much bigger and stronger than him

"dude i just caught you trying make your self throw up and you still want to tell me there nothing wrong"said Danny as he crossed his arms over his chest to show that he wasn't going to back down

"just leave me alone"said Stiles not looking Danny in the eyes

Danny was about reply but stop when his beep he pulled out is phone and read the text "Danny what going you and Stiles have been in there for ages is he ok Lydia"Danny was about to text back but was stopped By Stiles grabbing his risk

"please dont tell anyone "begged Stiles as tears spilled out of his eyes

Danny couldn't decide what to do if he didn't tell anyone Stiles could do even more damage to his body if he didn't stop but if told someone Stiles could completely shut out everyone Danny decided not to tell anyone apart from Lydia but he could do that later and plus Stiles wont know "fine i wont tell anyone"said Danny as he text that everything was fine

"thanks"said Stiles as the bell rang Stiles was about to head to class but he was stopped by Danny

"your not going to class in this state look i will drive you home"said Danny pulling out his car keys

"but we got economics"said Stiles

"so not like we learn anything there anyway "said Danny as he start to leave the bathroom

"fair point"said Stiles following Danny he really didn't want to go home but he had the feeling that he didn't have a choice in the matter Stiles want as slow as he could hoping to pre long the awkward car rid that was coming but that just made the seem to go quicker they finally made to Danny car Stiles put his hand on the handle to open the door but stopped when a thought hit him he turned to Danny who was on the other side of the car "hey Danny Lydia said you got a lift from Jackson so why is your car here?"asked Stiles with a confused look on his face

" i got a lift from Jackson because my car wouldn't start yesterday but got fixed this morning"said Danny he was told about the lie Lydia had told he just hoped Stiles would believe him because he know Stiles was really smart so he relaxed when the confused look on his face dropped and was replaced with his grin

"cool"said Stiles as he got in to the car Danny did the same as he got in to the car he saw Stiles had head up against the window he look like he was struggling to stay a wake

"you can have a sleep i will wake you up when we get there"said Danny as he pulled out of the school parking lot Stiles was about to protest but was stopped by a big yawn so he just nodded his head and let his eyes fall shut it took 10 minutes to reach Stiles house Danny reach over to shake Stiles by his shoulder he could feel his shoulder blade throw his shirt it took a couple of more shakes to wake him

"thanks"said Stiles as he got out of the car he was surprised to see Danny getting out of the car too "eh were are you going?"asked Stiles

"Dude do you think am going to leave you by your self after what i caught you doing at school"said Danny in a voice that gave the impressing that Stiles did have a choice

"fine"said Stiles clearly unhappy about it so he start to walk to his front door and pulled out his house key and unlocked the door as he did so he let out a huge yawn

"if your still tired you can go and have a sleep"said Danny

"eh"said Stiles unsure about were to leave Danny in the house by himself

"look i promise i wont steal any thing "said Danny

"fine but dont blame me if my dad come in and shoots you"said Stiles with a smile but Danny could tell it was forced he watch Stiles go up stairs then he heard his phone ring so he answered it

"hello"said Danny

"ok what happened to you and Stiles and dont say nothing you know i just pretend to be dumb that school"said Lydia

"wait you pretend to be dumb"said Danny joking

"ha ha very funny now tell me what wrong with Stiles"demanded Lydia

Danny know better than to mess with her when she use that voice "i will explain later meet me at Stiles house and bring Scott Allison and Jackson"said Danny

"cool school finishes in half an hour see you then and take care of Stiles or you have me to deal with"said Lydia as she hang up the phone

* * *

**please review **


	13. Chapter 13

Danny sat on Stiles couch waiting impatiently for the others to get here his mind going over how to tell them Stiles as a eating disorder he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear the door bell ring the first time but was brought out of his thoughts by a very loud knock on the door Danny got up to answer the door when he opened the door he saw Scott Allison and Jackson they all had confused looks on there faces Lydia was at the head of the group she had a worried and determined look on her

"eh Danny why are you here and where is Stiles?"asked Scott trying to see if Stiles was behind Danny he wasn't

"Stiles is up in his room sleeping come in and explain"said Danny what caused Scott Jackson and Allison to be even more confused but did what they were told the three took a seat on the couch while Lydia stood next to Danny

"ok what going on"said Jackson want to now what was up

"eh am not sure how to say this in a gently way so am just going to say it Stiles as a eating disorder"said Danny he did a quick scan of everyone face Scott look like he had been shot Allison look like she was going to cry and Jackson look like he was going to be sick Lydia look less shocked but that because she know there was something wrong with Stiles

"no that in possibly eating disorder are rare in guys"said Jackson trying to connived himself

"it rare but not in possibly"said Lydia

"i know there was something off with him weeks ago"said Allison as tears leak from her eyes

"yet you did nothing"said Danny what come out curler than it was meant to be that made Allison look down that the floor in shame

Scott finally snapped out is shock "i got to see him"said Scoot as he ran up the stairs to Stiles room he stopped just in front of the room door and prayed that Danny was lying but as he open the door the scene that met him was horrible Stiles was laying down on his bed with is shirt off Scott rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't see thing but it was the same he walk over to the bed he could see all Stiles ribs and his hip bones stuck out like knives and this stomach was con caved It took all of Scott will power not to scream "how could i let this happen to my best friend"he thought to himself he stayed there for a couple of minutes in tell Danny come in to the room

"come on Scott he needs to rest"said Danny put a hand on Scott shoulder

"am not leaving him"said Scott crossing his hands

"Scott we need to figure out how to help him but he can only do this as group"said Danny wisely which made sound older than what he was

"fine but if anything happens to him while him down stairs i will rip your throat out"said Scott anger but not at Danny but that himself for not seeing what was going on with his best friend as the come down they saw Lydia trying to comfort Allison who was crying Jackson had his head in his hands trying not to completely brake down Danny cleared his throat to get there attention

"if your done with the pity party we need to think of way to help him"said Danny

"why dont we just confront him?"asked Allison who managed to get a hold on her emotions knowing that crying wouldn't help Stiles

"we cant i promised not to tell anyone if he find out that i told you he could shut us out completely"said Danny

"then what are we going to do?"said Jackson

"eh guys what are you talking about"said Stiles they all sin around to come face to face with Stiles

* * *

**cliffhanger please review **


	14. Chapter 14

"eh guys what are you talking about"said Stiles they all spin around to come face to face with Stiles

"eh nothing"said Scott forcing smile and had to stop him self from running and hug Stiles

"guys what are doing here is there something wrong or do you need me to do some research or are one of you in trouble knowing you guys it probably the last one"said Stiles with a grin a ping of guilty settled in Scott stomach that the fact that his best friend would think he would only come to see him if he need something he know that he and Stiles havnt hanged out in a while because he been so caught up with dating Allison Scott look at this other three friends he could tell they were throw the same thoughts as him

"no just came to see if you where all right since you weren't in class after lunch"said Scott feeling worse than before when he saw Stiles face light up that the answer making his hollow cheeks stand out even more

"cool but i got to go and pick up my jeep from School"said Stiles as he sat down on the couch and tied his trainers

"do you want a lift?"asked Jackson given a forced smile

"no thanks i just walk"said Stiles he want to walk so he could burn off the pizza he could feel the fat develop on his stomach the feeling made in want to throw up but he couldn't with all his friends around so that left walking off the pizza

"dude it raining and we got a lacrosse game in a few days we dont want you to get sick"said Jackson trying to reason with his friend

"why all i do is sit on the bench most the time"said Stiles looking like he wanted to run out the door

"yeah well we need someone to keep the bench warm"said Jackson jokingly "and i not given you a choice "he added

"fine"said Stiles as he walk out the front door very slowly with Jackson behind him he felt all right about leaving the rest of his friends in his house plus one of them was werewolf so it was kind of like having a guard dog

Danny waited in tell he heard Jackson car drive away before speaking "ok anyone have any idea on how to help Stiles ?"asked Danny

"we could not leave him alone very often"said Allison with a thoughtful look on her face

"yeah that could work but we cant be around him 24 hours a day"said Lydia

"i could hack in to his laptop and use this webcam to see what get up to"said Danny

"good idea"said Allison

"and maybe i could get my mum to check him out we all noticed how weak he look"said Scott become a lot more worried

"yeah but if we do that he will now something up"said Allison

"maybe me and Scott could connived the coach to get a health check for the whole team"said Danny

"good now we now what going to do lets get a move on people"said Lydia

* * *

**please review **


	15. Chapter 15

Danny walk back down the stairs to meet the others he had just finished linking up Stiles webcam to his own laptop so he could keep eye on Stiles as soon as his feet hit the bottom step Scott Allison and Lydia heads all snapped up from what they were doing and all look that him "did you set up the webcam?"asked Scott walking up to Danny

"all done i should be able to keep eye on him and also put on record so i can go over it when i not around to watch him on it"said Danny with smille

"good work"said Scott with a huge smille on his face

Allison walk up to the two boys "guys i dont want to be a kill the mood but your forgetting something we need to get him to eat"said Allison that at both boys smiles dropped in to frowns

"how are going to that"asked Danny stroking his chin

"well first we need to see how he acts around food so we should take out to eat some place"said Lydia as the front door open and Scott and Jackson come throw the door

"hey you guys still here you guys moving in or something"said Stiles cheekily

"no we were going to get something to eat want to come with us"asked Scott Stiles was happy for a second but he remembered he would have to eat if he want with them and he didn't want to get any fatter

"no thanks i got homework to do "said Stiles lying he hoped they would believe him

"come on we haven't hang out in a while"said Scott

"no i told you i have homework to do"said Stiles trying to get out off it Lydia seeing that Scott way wasn't getting them anywhere so she decided to do it her own way she walk up to Stiles

"Stiles please i miss hang out with you"said Lydia batting her eyes at Stiles it only took a couple seconds for Stiles to cave

"fine"said Stiles as he walk back out of the door Scott and Danny want up to Jackson to explain what was going on while Allison walk up to Lydia

"you got to teach me how to do that"said Allison with a smille

"it easy trust me it how i get Jackson to do what i want"said Lydia with a grin as they followed the three boys out to the cars were Stiles was already in his Jeep Scott got in to Stiles jeep While Lydia and Allison got in to Allison car while Jackson and Danny got in to Jackson car

"so where are we going"asked Stiles looking Scott

"Mcdonalds"said Scott

"great he had to pick one fattest fast food place in town"thought Stiles as he started his Jeep and started to drive with the other two cars following them the drive to mcdonalds was very quit it took couple of minutes to get to Mcdonalds they all entered it the place was surprisingly empty

"you guys go pick a seat i will go order are food"said Scott walking up to order there food while the other all took there seats next to a window a minute later Scott come carrying tray with there food he passed the food to each one of them he passed Stiles a double cheese burger and curly fries his favourite the smell from the food travelled up his noise and made his mouth water but he couldn't eat it it would just make him fatter he was brought out of his thoughts by Jackson

"come on Stiles eat it before it get cold"said Jackson with his mouth full off food

"Jackson dont talk with you mouth full no one needs to see that but he right better eat that before it get cold buddy"said Scott watching Stiles Stiles pick up his burger and took a small bite and chewed it slowly as soon as he swallowed it he was filled with guilt but he could feel everyone's eyes on him so he kept eating he got half way throw is burger before he felt like he was going to throw up so he stood up

"am going to the bathroom"said Stiles as he walk to he got there just in time as the sick come up his throat and in to the toilet he was there for a couple of minutes when he got out of the bathroom his friend were all ready to leave they all had worried looks on there faces so Stiles gave them a small smile and they left

Scott walk in to his house still feeling worried about Stiles but he did feel a bit better that Danny was watching him throw the webcam when he got up the stairs he saw his mum getting ready to go to work "hey Mum can asked you to do something for me"asked Scott

"yeah sure"said Melissa

"can you do a health check for the team"said Scott

"why?" asked Melissa

"i cant say but it for Stiles"said Scott

"fine for Stiles now i got to get to work love you"said Melissa as she made her way down stairs

"love you too"said Scott as he entered his room thinking all things he could do to make it up to Stiles "i been the worst best friend ever"he thought as he want to sleep

* * *

**please**** review **


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles entered his room and sat down on his bed but sat back up he was still feeling guilty about eating burger "i know i throw it up the burger but if there still some left in me"he thought to himself as he got back off the bed and started to do his workout

a hour later Stiles had finished his work out sweat was pouring down his face and his heat was banging against his ribcage like a drum"man if any of the werewolf were here i would give them a headache"he thought to himself as he pushed his body off the floor as he stood up the whole room started to spin around he tried to steady himself but his whole body was like jelly his last thought was "why is the floor getting so close"as he hit the floor with a loud bang and everything want black

the sheriff was down in the kitchen table going over the latest case but he couldn't focus he kept think about why his son wasn't down stairs asking him all sorts questions about the case that when he heard a bang coming from Stiles room that imminently sent his training in to over drive he was on his feet and running up the stairs to his son room with in seconds he was in front of Stiles room he didn't barge down the door in case Stiles just knock something over because he know his son could be kind of clumsy sometimes so he just knocked "Stiles"he said as he knock on door when he got no answer his heat beat speeded up as he he open the door and that when he saw his only son laying down on the floor not moving his chest start to ache as moved towards his son but as he got close to his son the ache in his chest become to much as he collapsed on the ground next to his son

meanwhile Danny was in his room getting ready for bed once he was ready he sat down on his bed and opened his laptop he had promised Scott he would check on Stiles before he want to bed "time for Stiles Tv"he thought to himself as turned on the webcam when it came on the scene that greeted Danny was horrifying Stiles and his dad was lying on the ground and they weren't moving Danny shook his self out of his shock and grabbed his phone and quickly taped in 911 it only took a couple seconds for some answer

"this is emergency severs how may i help you"said the woman on the other end of the phone

"yeah i need ambulance sent to sheriff stilinski house"said Danny trying to keep the panic out of voice but must have not been doing a very good job of it because of what the woman said next

"ok sir a ambulance is on its way but i need you to try clam down"said the woman

"ok"said Danny as he took a couple of calming breaths

"good now i need you to tell me what happen"said the woman

"my friend and his dad just collapsed"said Danny as quickly as he could

"ok i need you to tell me if they are still breathing"said the woman

"i dont know i was talk to them with the webcam"said Danny it was a lie but it sound better than i hacked my friend laptop to spy on him

"ok the ambulance as just arrived that the house good luck kid "said the woman as she hang up the phone after she hanged up Danny wasted no time calling Scott

"hello"said Scott his voice heavy with sleep

"Scott Stiles and his dad collapsed and there on there way to the hospital"said Danny putting on his cloths and making his way down stairs

"oh my god i on my way to the hospital i call the others on the way"said Scott

"cool meet you guys there"said Danny as he hanged up his phone and drove off to the hospital

* * *

**please review **


	17. Chapter 17

Melissa sat down that her nurse station which was right next to the emergency entire to the hospital she was getting kind of board there haven't been any emergencies so far and Scott and Stiles haven't been sneaking around the hospital look at people who could have been killed by some supernatural creatures she thinks there to young to be dealing with all this supernatural crap she thought back to what Scott said about doing a health check for his team to Stiles she glad he brought it up because she been worried about Stiles since the small car crash how could she not be worried about Stiles because he was her son they may not be related by blood but she know him since he was small boy and she help look after him when his dad drinking so much after the death of his wife or when he was working late that the station she was brought out of her thoughts by the emergency doors being slammed opened and two stretchers were pushed in side Melissa was on her feet straight way made her way over the stretchers but stop in shock when she saw it was Stiles and his dad but she quickly shook her self out of the shock and ran over to Stiles stretcher where a doctor was all ready there

"what his contention"asked Melissa to the paramedic taking charger since most of the doctors that were on to night were interns and lacked experience

"16 year old male seriously hydrated and malnutrition"said the paramedic as they pushed the stretcher down the hall

"ok let get in to a room and place a Iv in him to help get water and nutrition in to his system"said Melissa as she look down at Stiles see his cheek bones stick out and big black circles under his eyes

"yes Miss McCall"said a young intern as they pushed Stiles stretcher in to a room and lift him on to the bed

"good now am going to check on Sheriff Stilinski but i want hourly updates"said Melissa as she left the room before she lost it and broke down "i have to stay strong for them"she thought to her self as she walk down the hallway

meanwhile Scott entered the hospital and ran straight up to the front desk were board looking nurse was "hey my friend was just brought in his name Stiles Stilinski"said Scott as quickly as possible he wonder if the nurse even understood him

"ok just let me check sir"said the nurse as she taped on the keyboard of her computer a couple seconds later she turn back to face Scott "yes he was just brought in a couple of minutes ago and as just been placed in to a room"said the nurse

"can i see him"asked Scott want to see if his best friend and brother was all right

"no sorry but the doctors have to check him out first so you will just have to wait in the waiting room"said nurse

"fine"said Scott as he want to sit in one of the chairs a couple of minutes later Allison Lydia Jackson and Danny arrived and ran up to Scott

"how is he doing"said Everyone that once

"i dont know they wont let my see him in tell the doctors check him over "said Scott

"well he be able to help he needs"said Allison earning nods from everyone in the group

* * *

**please review **


	18. Chapter 18

Scott was sitting on one hospital uncomfortable chairs they have been there for two long hours and still hadn't heard anything on how Stiles was doing they were all doing different things to pass the time why they were waiting Lydia was doing her nails but you could tell that her mind was on Stiles Jackson had been pacing up and down the small where they been sitting since they got here Allison was sit down copying things from her phone to her notebook and Danny was staring that the door Scott wished Stiles was with them because he would do something to cheer them up or say something sarcastically to make them laugh sundly the doors swing open cause all five to snap there heads up and look at the door stand there were the rest of the pack they all had different expressions on there faces Derek and Boyd both had natural looks on there faces like always Isaac had sad look on his face and Erica look like she wanted to kill all five of them

"What the fuck we gone for a wee bit and Stile is put in to hospital what wrong with him "said Erica as her eyes turned orange

"Erica clam down now"ordered Derek

"Fuck off Derek"said Erica in a voice that was so harsh that it made the big bad Alpha back up a couple of steps away from Erica Scott seeing the Derek was doing a poor job that calming Erica down so he decided to take over

"Clam down Erica you going all werewolf on us isn't going to help Stiles"said Scott at the word a little bit of the orange in her eyes disappeared and she took deep breaths in tell the orange in her yes completely gone

"Aright tell us what wrong with Stiles?"asked Erica

"I will tell you if you dont kill us"said Scott

"No promises"said Erica darkly

"Well he has..."said Scott not able to even finish that sentence because he couldn't do it

"A eating disorder"said Allison finished her boyfriend sentence since he was having trouble saying the word eating disorder

"How did he get an eating disorder?"asked Isaac speaking for the first time since they got here

"We not sure we hadn't been hang around much with him lately"said Jackson as he stopped pacing

"well how as it been going on for?"asked Boyd

"What do you mean?"asked Scott

"well it wont of happing over night"said Boyd

"I think it may of start a couple weeks ago Stiles started to act weird well Weirder than he normal is"said Danny that seemed to smack Erica out her shock

"wait this as been going for weeks and none of you noticed you better hope he makes it throw this or i will kill you all"said Erica as she took seat that the other end of the room with the other three werewolf's who were trying to clam down

"Remind me never to piss off Erica"said Scott to Allison who gave a small nod

* * *

**please review **


End file.
